


A Little Touch of Heaven

by NicholeRivera19



Category: Stranger Things - Fandom
Genre: Angst a mile long, Billy is a fighter, Billy rescues her, Billy's heart gets broken, Calum gets whats coming to him, Calum is abusive, Cheating, Desperation, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Fist Fights, Friends to Lovers, Gossip, Heartbreak, Hopper actually lets Billy out, Inside the glass looks perfect, It Gets Worse Before It Gets Better, It's not so innocent, Loss of Virginity, Love Confessions, Physical Abuse, Rough Kissing, Rough Sex, Rumors, So does Heather's., Verbal Abuse, Who knows with me anymore, Will Add More Later, both different but needing each other, calum is a douche, hurt billy, is there a happy ending?, the milfs arent happy, tries to hurt Heather
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-21
Updated: 2019-11-11
Packaged: 2020-07-09 19:23:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 7
Words: 20,130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19893040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NicholeRivera19/pseuds/NicholeRivera19
Summary: Buckle up, it's about to get really angsty, ya'll.





	1. Fire and Silk

Heather Meadows, varsity cheerleader. Popular, beautiful, she had all the guys wrapped around her finger. A lot of girls were envious of her and a lot of the boys, the more "fuckboy" type, wanted to bed her. Billy had just moved to Hawkins, Indiana and everyone was always talking about Heather. She looked just like any of the other popular girls Billy had been with back in California. Heather had transferred the year before he had and according to most rumors, she had become the most popular girl in school. Billy strut down the halls, heading towards the lockers; he wasn't paying very much attention and was jerked from his thoughts when he bumped into someone, knocking them over. 

"Pardon me", a soft voice floated up to him as the girl before him moved to get her books and papers up. . As she tucked a piece of dark-blonde hair behind her ear he caught sight of green eyes and freckles across her nose and cheeks; this close, he could tell she also had a freckle above the right corner of her lips. Up this close, Billy could tell that Heather Meadows had to be the most beautiful girl he had ever met. Her eyes met his shyly and she gave a soft smile. 

"My apologies, I was looking for my brother and I didn't see you", she continued. He detected a soft accent slipping from her lips. Before Billy could stop himself he was kneeling down on one knee and helping her pick up her books. 

"Do you need me to take these somewhere for you?" He asked, surprised by the words that left his mouth. 

\----------

Heather didn't know who this boy was helping her, but he took her breath away. He had curls that fell to his shoulders and was wearing a dark red button up with a beat up, leather jacket. The darkest blue eyes that felt like they were boring into her soul. He wore tight jeans and boots, a ring was on his left hand. She shook her head as another male walked up behind her, placing a protective arm around her. 

"You messin' with my sister, Hargrove?" He demanded, practically yanking the books from his hands. Heather's eyes lit up with recognition. So this was Billy Hargrove. Billy glared at the other teen, before turning to Heather. He took her small hand in his and kissed the back of it, smirking as her cheeks turned a faint pink. Calum Meadows, he looked about as related to Heather as a dog looked to a cow. Calum had high cheekbones, brown eyes and dark hair. 

"Just helping with her books, Calum", he replied. Billy gave her a wink which made her smile and turn her head away shyly. Calum began walking, bringing Heather with him before looking over his shoulder and glaring at Billy. Billy blew him a kiss. 

As Heather walked to her class, she couldn't help but think back to Billy and how he had seemed almost nice. Calum always talked badly about the other boy, saying he was a player out to "fuck" anything with legs. Calum pulled his sister close and gave her a hard stare, before looking at the others walking by.   
"I'll see you later today. I have a date tonight after school", he said, making it seem like he was giving her a kiss on the head. She looked up at her brother quickly, her face scrunching unhappily. 

"You're not even going to take me home?" She asked and then instantly regretted it when his eyes met hers. His hand came up to cup the back of her neck and he squeezed for a moment before he shook his head. 

"Figure it out, squirt", he said, trying to sound affectionate before he walked off releasing his sister. Heather took a few calming breaths before she hurried off into her class. Billy eventually made his way to class, deciding it would be more fun to mess with the girls in his class. His breath hitched when he walked into his class and saw Heather sitting across from where he usually sat. Billy kept the confident stride as he walked across the classroom, he could feel the girls' in the room eyes on him and it made him anxious but he didn't let it show. As he took his seat he heard the class collectively turn into the normal chatter. Heather hadn't even looked up and he gave a soft whistle, touching the top of her book before taking it from her hands. Her eyes picked up as she was about to say something before she cast her eyes downward. 

"Looks like we have class together", he began. Heather looked up at him again from under her eyelashes and his eyes widened slightly while his lips parted when her eyes met his. 

"Looks like...", she mumbled and then she was leaning across the desk to pluck her book from his hands. He tried to keep it out of her reach but she was too quick. As Billy was about to say something the teacher walked in and began the lesson. He huffed and crossed his arms over his chest as he leaned back in his chair. 

\----------

After school, Billy was looking around for Heather in the halls but he couldn't seem to find her. Scowling, he headed out towards his '79 Camaro and his somewhat friend Tommy headed over to him. 

"Hey man", he called out. Billy sighed inwardly before turning to raise an eyebrow at his "friend". Tommy hesitated before walking the rest of the way while Billy leaned against his car, lighting up a cigarette. 

"What do you want?" He questioned as he took a hit off of his cigg. Tommy shrugged before he began talking again. 

"Saw you talking to Heather Meadows this morning. Can you talk me up to her?" He questioned boldly. Billy began laughing harshly, finishing off his cigarette. He patted the other teens' shoulder before he got into his car and went to pick up sister. On his way there, he saw none other than Heather Meadows walking while carrying her books. Before Billy could stop himself, he sped up and parked along the curb. He got out and walked towards Heather, taking half of the stack of books. She stumbled and with his other hand he steadied her. 

"Don't have a ride?" He questioned. Heather shook her head, those curls of hers waving around her face and Billy felt his heart make a thud feeling. Billy turned on his heel and walked back to where his car was parked and opened the passenger side door, setting the books on the floor. He gestured for her to get in the car and she looked around almost nervously before she walked by him to get into the car. Billy caught a whiff of her sweet perfumes, Gardenias and Peonies. He closed the door behind her and walked around the car, berating himself. What was going on? He wasn't good or nice, he was here until he turned eighteen and then he was going to leave. Heather buckled herself up, dropping her hands into her lap.

"I have to pick up my little sister and drop her off at home on time, then I can take you home, okay?" He said as he put the car in drive. Heather nodded, seeming almost stiff as she looked out the window. She was conflicted, her brother spoke so harshly and yet, Billy seemed soft on her. Heather nodded before brushing her hand through her curls. Billy wanted to bury his fist in her hair, taste her mouth on his and yet he kept his hands off of her. He would end up tainting her. She was pure, good-he was nothing but worthless and would stain her if he did anything. Heather glanced at the other boy, tilting her head as he lit up another cigarette. She never really did like the smell of those, but with Billy she didn't mind it. 

"My name is Heather, though you probably already knew that", she began as she fidgeted with her fingers. Billy caught the accent again. He took a long inhale before he stopped at a red light and looked at her. 

"Why do you have an accent?" He asked, exhaling the smoke. Heather chuckled softly and shook her head. 

"Because my parents do. They're British", she explained. She had grown up her whole life in America but her parents' were both from Britain and they had only spoken French until two years ago. Heather knew both English and French, but she mostly spoke English. 

"It's sexy", he commented before he drove off again, not missing the way her eyes lit up at the compliment and her smile widened. 

Max wasn't surprised to see a girl sitting in the passenger seat of her brother's car and he stepped out while he parked so she could climb in. She immediately noticed that this girl was prettier than his other conquests and seemed shyer.

"So, when did you start sleeping with my brother?" She demanded with a tilt of her head. Heather's cheeks turned a bright pink before shaking her head quickly. 

"No-I...we're not sleeping together", she stammered, surprised at the bluntness of the young girl. Heather was nervous now and she became quiet once more. Max was confused, she seemed nice and shy, what was she doing around her brother? Billy climbed back in and gave Max a warning look. 

"Leave her alone. We're friends", he said harshly. Billy chanced a look at Heather and gave her his most charming smile. She returned the smile with a shy one of her own. Max was looking between them with an odd look before rolling her eyes and then looking out the window. Billy pulled up into his driveway and got out, letting his sister out. 

"Bye. Nice meeting you", Max said as she got out and headed inside. Billy climbed back in and touched her arm recoiling when she flinched. He held his hands up in surrender. He internally scowled at himself. He had been so confident this morning and this girl just shook everything up. She pointed out the streets until he was slowly pulling up into her driveway; Heather suddenly had the bright idea of wanting to kiss him. Her cheeks flushed darkly and she shook her head. Billy knew the effect he had on her but he knew to stay away. He didn't have time to deal with a shy girl. Heather smiled at him before she unbuckled herself and gathered her books before she climbed out of the car. Billy almost got out and followed her, he could have any girl he wanted but knowing he couldn't have her just made him want her more. She waved before she went inside her house, closing the door behind her.

And that's how Heather Meadows and Billy Hargrove became friends.


	2. Steve's a Good Guy

_Billy collapsed, panting next to the warm body next to him. He pushed his hair back from his forehead and turned on his side facing Heather. Her eyes were bright and expressive as she smiled at him. It had been a whirlwind of feelings being exchanged and then a clash of teeth and tongues as they kissed. Heather leaned forward, pressing a soft, open mouthed kiss to his lips. He drank her in eagerly, cupping her face in his hands as he returned the kiss. Her tongue found its way into his mouth and he couldn't stop the groan that began in his throat. Heather suddenly straddled him, her naked form was beautiful and soft. His hands trailed down her back and down her ribs. Billy's eyes opened and they met her emerald ones as she pulled back. That shy smile was back and he sat up, letting her fall more into his lap. She brushed her nose against his and he bit her bottom lip gently. Heather giggled against his lips and then wrapped her arms around his neck. Billy couldn't believe how lucky he was, he had started to change because of Heather's friendship and they had slowly become more than that. Billy pulled her down for another rough kiss when there was suddenly a loud, blaring noise._

Billy's eyes snapped open as his alarm rang, sweat covering his skin before he looked down and saw his sheets sticking to his leg. He ran a hand down his face before he sat up, shaking his head. The dreams had gotten worse, making him _want_ more than anything in the world They had been friends for three, almost four months and Billy had actually changed. He was getting better grades and Heather had even tutored him a few times. She believed Billy could go to college and back in California too. Billy hurried out of bed and began getting ready to pick Heather up so they could get to school. As Billie drove towards Heather's house, his grip on the steering wheel tight; his knuckles were white as he continued to think about that dream. Once he was parked he gave a quick beep of his horn. Seeing Heather as she walked out of her house always made him tongue-tied, but this morning she looked absolutely stunning making his mouth go dry. Her hair was in looser curls than normal, some makeup was on her face and she was wearing a tighter dress than she normally wore. It was a dark burgundy and she wore black ballet flats. Billy instantly felt uneasy before he got out of the car and opened the door for her.

"Let's get to school, Sugar Tits", he said as she climbed in. Heather looked up at him wrinkling her nose playfully.

"Shut up, you ass", she replied before buckling up. Billy closed the door for her and lit a cigarette while he climbed in. He drove off towards the school, loving the way she relaxed against the passenger seat, a soft smile on her face.

"What's got you all dressed up, doll?" He said with a teasing look and laughed sarcastically. Heather snorted and gave a roll of her eyes.

"Well if you _must_ know, Steve Harrington has asked me on a date", she said shyly. Billy nearly slammed on the brakes after hearing those words leave her lips. His face soured and he clenched his jaw as he stopped at a red light. Heather chewed on her bottom lip as she took in Billy's reaction. She took in the way he tensed up and didn't speak for a moment.

" _Harrington?_ Really?" Billy sneered, showing his teeth in an angry gesture. Heather looked taken aback for a moment before she nodded.

"He's always been nice to me and he asked me out on a date the other night", she explained. Billy's eyes hardened before he drove off once the light turned green. He took a few deep breaths because he didn't want Heather to see his mean side. Unfortunately, with the rage coursing through him and the thought of Harrington touching her, put him in a foul mood. He wanted to yell 'I've always been nice to you too!' As he pulled into the parking lot at school and turned the car off, he turned to look at her a steely look in his eyes. Heather flinched, seeing her best friend suddenly furious with her for no reason. Billy almost let it go but in true Billy fashion he couldn't and his voice was low, vicious.

"He's only been nice to you so he can fuck you, Heather. He doesn't actually like you", he snapped. Billy instantly regret what he said, seeing the look of absolute devastation on her face. Her lower lip trembled as her deep green eyes filled with tears.

"I didn't know liking me was so preposterous! Fuck you, Billy", she snarled back at him before she got out of the car and slammed his car door as hard as she could. Heather stormed off and something angry and ugly fell into Billy's stomach as he saw Steve greet her. It made him grind his teeth together. Billy turned his car back on and then sped out of the parking lot, his tires squealing.

"You lied to me!" She said between sobs as Steve tried to console his friend. He looked downright confused as he patted her on the shoulders.

"You said if I pretended to go on a date with you, he would tell me he liked me and instead he was so mean", she cried. The tears rolled down her face and Steve suddenly felt like the worst friend on the planet.

"I snapped back at him and now I bet I drove him away and into the arms' of another", Heather continued to cry, leaving Steve feeling even more like shit.

"Just...Just wait, he'll come around. I know he likes you, hell, everyone knows he likes you. And me, Nancy and Jonathan, we all support you liking him too", Steve tried to reassure her. Heather nodded before she wiped the tears from her cheeks, trying to adjust her makeup. Steve looked awkward as he tried to console her some more, fanning his hands.

\-----------

About fifteen minutes before class was suppose to start after lunch, Billy decided to go to class. He had been furious and driven out to the woods, not wanting to be around people. Before he could enter the classroom, he felt someone grab him by the shoulder. Momentarily surprised, Billy was shoved against the wall outside the classroom. His anger rose as he looked into the eyes of Steve Harrington.

"You are a real asshole, you know that?" Steve asked him. Billy sneered at him and shoved his hand from him. Billy just wanted to get his shit done and leave.

"You really are a dense bastard, aren't you?" Steve continued to drill into the easily provoked teen. He knew if he didn't say the right thing Billy would withdraw from Heather even more. Billy continued to glare at Steve.

"Either tell me what you're on about, Harrington or just shut the hell up and leave me alone", he hissed from a clenched jaw. Steve stepped back and before he knew what he was doing, he was punching Billy across the face. After the initial shock of Steve starting a fight with him, Billy was on him instantly, punching him back and he knocked the other teen onto the floor. Billy continued with the punches, feeling the rage that had been building up since the morning when Heather had first said she had a date.

"Billy", a voice said. He didn't seem to hear his name being called until there was a soft shove against his shoulder. When Billy made to fight back, he caught a glimpse of soft curls and a dark red dress. Billy was knocked onto his butt, Heather pushing against his chest. Nancy was knelt down next to Steve with Jonathan. Billy was trembling with the rage before he was trying to push Heather away from him when she shoved against his chest.

"William Alexander Hargrove", Heather said firmly. Billy's eyes met hers and his breath hitched in his throat. He touched the dried tear stains on her cheeks, looking confused before the rage entered his eyes again as he looked over at Steve.

"You...You did this to her!" He said before he was trying to get to Steve again. Heather shoved more insistently on his chest. Billy let out something that sounded like a growl as he grabbed her hand and pushed her away from him as he stood. Heather fell onto the floor, bracing herself with her hand and Steve stood with the help of Nancy and Jonathan.

"I'm not the one that made her cry. That's all you, Hargrove", Steve said. Billy looked even more angry before there was a tug on his hand. Billy made to jerk his hand away when he recognized Heather's hand in his. He turned his eyes on her, his eyes alight with fury. Heather tugged on his hand before he was automatically pulling her to her feet and she took his hand, bringing it to her face. The small group that had formed around them slowly dissipated. Billy hated seeing Steve being allowed to walk away and then he turned his attention back onto Heather.

"I'm sorry", she said. Billy's hands went to her hips, resting there so gently that Heather barely felt it. Billy looked down, his right eyes swelling a bit from the nice punch Steve had gotten in; he was ashamed that Heather had actually seen the worst part of him.

"You've no reason to be, Heather. I said an awful thing to you...and I'll keep doing that because that's just me. If you want to date Steve, you can date Steve...I'll still do my best to be your friend and let you talk about it to me whenever you want", he promised. Billy chewed on his lip, keeping his eyes down.

"I don't want to date Steve, you big idiot", she said exasperated. Billy brought his watery blue eyes up to look into hers.

"I was saying that to see if you liked me", Heather admitted sheepishly. Billy glared at her for a moment before he shook his head.

"You should have just asked me", he said grumpily. Heather chewed on her lip and looked properly chastened as he continued to look at her.

"Would you have answered honestly? Look at how you're telling me it's okay for me to date Steve when you know that's not what you want to say, is it?" She questioned challengingly. Billy sighed and Heather could smell the cigarette smoke on his breath, he leaned down to press his forehead to hers.

"I'll end up hurting you, Heather. I'm no good at relationships", he admitted. Heather brushed her hand through his curls again, smiling as Billy closed his eyes and leaned into her touch.

"So to be clear, I'm asking you now, if you like me, because I gotta say, Billy, I'm pretty crazy about you", Heather finished. Billy began to tremble, she didn't know that when he messed up at home that he would be punished for it. She hadn't seen the bruises, the cuts; selfishly he wanted to say yes, that he did like her. But he wanted to keep her safe, keep her away from the truth. But Billy knew he was selfish and he was going to take what he wanted for once-so he nodded. Heather smiled brightly at him and he couldn't stop the small one he returned. The teacher showed up for class then, he was five minutes late after having to deal with yet another complaint from a parent about how he taught.

"Hargrove, Meadows! Class now!" He barked as he hurried inside. Nancy and Jonathan were walking back from the Nurses' office and walked into class with their heads down muttering an apology for being late to the teacher and Billy and Heather walked in. They took their seats and were silent for the rest of the class.

\-------

Billy and Heather didn't have their last class together, so Billy walked Heather to her last class, linking their pinkies together before she walked in. Heather turned back to look at him and his eyes dropped to her lips before going back to her eyes. She rolled her eyes at him before grasping her fingers in his button up, with some of the buttons undone and tugged him down to her level to press her lips to his. Billy was surprised that Heather was the one to kiss him first, he returned the kiss and then placed his hand along her neck. He pulled away and kissed her forehead.

"I'll see you after school", he whispered against her hairline. Heather leaned into his kiss and sighed happily.

"After school", she agreed before they parted and she walked into class, still having about five minutes until class started. Her blood ran cold and she froze as Calum stood there angrily, his arms crossed over his chest.

"I want you to stay away from him, Heather", he began. Heather glared at her brother, crossing her arms over her chest as she stood her ground.

"I don't have to listen to you", she retorted. Calum's face drained but as he looked around the classroom he realised there were too many students in there at the moment. Heather brushed passed her brother and sat down at her desk. Nancy waved as she walked in and took her seat next to Heather.

\---------------

Calum caught Heather before she could make her way to Billy and he gripped her upper arm tightly as he steered her into a deserted corridor in the school. He was furious that she had spoken to him like that.

"You should listen to me and respect what I have to say since I am older", Calum demanded, a hard look in his face. Heather scoffed, even though she was trembling internally.

"I don't respect you and I am done listening to you. I can take care of myself", she snapped at him. She was nearly knocked over as Calum's palm connected with her cheek. It was an open faced slap, but with so much force behind it she felt as if her teeth had rattled in her mouth. Calum drew his hand back again and Heather flinched, anticipating the next hit with her eyes closed. There was a shout and Heather opened her eyes. Billy was landing punch after punch against Calum's face.

"You don't ever touch her like that again!" He shouted in Calum's face. Heather hurried over, trying to grab Billy's hand.

"Billy, stop! You're going to kill him!" She said, nearing hysterics. She managed to grab his fist as he brought it back and instead of him shoving her off like he had earlier, he stilled instantly. He stood up after having pinned her brother down and turned towards her, his hand going to her chin to tilt her head up. Billy was panting, his breath blowing slightly over her face. He hated seeing the fearful look in her eyes and he used his fingertips across her cheekbone, seeing her wince. His eyes were apologetic as he began to inspect her all over.

"Are you alright?" He asked, his voice a little above a whisper. Heather nodded, bringing her hand up to cup Billy's cheek. She smiled softly when he leaned into her touch. It had taken him so long to be able to accept touches from girls. He was always use to being hit and no one being gentle with him. He had no idea that Heather, his sweet heather, this kind girl was being treated that way by her brother. It infuriated him that Calum had lain his hand on her. He turned to glare at the other boy but he was unconscious-he was knocked out and Billy had tried to keep hitting him. Heather was right, if he hadn't stopped he would have killed her brother. Billy took her hand and lead her out of the hallway, leading her to his car.

"Billy, we should tell someone he's there and"-She went quiet as he sent a glare in her direction. Heather dropped her eyes and Billy immediately felt like an ass. He reached for her and she turned to let him pull her into his arms. She relaxed immediately, tucking her head under his neck and he rested his cheek against her forehead.

"He had no right to put his hands on you", he started. Heather nodded and then pulled back to look up at him. Her arms lifted and then wound around his neck, leaning up to press a soft kiss to his lips.

"Can you take me home?" She asked softly. Billy nodded, pressing a kiss to her forehead. He would protect her no matter what, family or not. Heather smiled to herself before she turned away from him and then got into the car after Billy had opened the door. He closed her in and then walked around the car to get into the driver's side.


	3. I Don't Wanna Know

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Buckle up, it's about to get really angsty, ya'll.

Everyone in town, including Sheriff Hopper had noticed the change in the town bad boy. Some mothers hated his new girlfriend because he seemed to only have eyes for her and now he ignored them for them most part. He was polite and spoke to them when spoken to, but he didn't use his charm on them. It was starting to scare Billy how much he had changed and he wondered how long he would be able to keep this up. He still started fights and he still had the charm, but he only ever did it for Heather now. She had turned everything upside down on him. Max adored her and they got along very well, even his father seemed to like Heather. Billy would bet he was falling in love with Heather though he hadn't said it yet. He had spent so many nights in Heather's room, holding her against him listening to her parents fight with each other. Billy had even convinced Heather to shower with him with nothing expected of her-she had agreed finally. He smiled as he thought about that night while he was waiting for Max. He had already dropped Heather off at home.

  
_"I don't want to shower with you...Not yet. I'm scared you won't like what you see", she had admitted to him. She was sitting on the edge of her bed while he stood between her legs, holding both of her hands in his own. He kissed along her knuckles._

  
_"Heather, you're the most beautiful girl I've ever seen. Nothing could change your heart", he had said. She shook her head and wiped a few tears from her face._

  
_"You don't understand, I'm covered in scars down my back and torso", she explained, not missing the way anger seeped into his beautiful blue eyes for just a moment. It happened so quickly she didn't know if she had even seen the emotion there. Billy moved then, sitting down next to Heather on her bed. He pulled her against him._

  
_"Scars or no scars, baby, face it. You're still going to be beautiful to me", he said honestly. Heather couldn't stop the small smile that his words brought to her face._

  
_"Not tonight...I can't. I got too emotional", she started as she thought, "what about tomorrow night?" She questioned her boyfriend. Billy nodded and kissed her forehead before he leaned down to undo his boots. He pulled off his jeans and laid down on her bed in his tank top and boxers. She was already in her pajamas as she crawled across the bed and laid next to him. He wrapped his muscled arms around her and kissed her forehead._

  
_"I think now would be a good time for you to kiss me", she teased. Billy smiled and had leaned forward to press a kiss to her lips when he heard someone coming up the stairs. He slid away from her and grabbed his clothes, hiding under her bed. Heather looked up from her book she had grabbed when her father knocked and entered the room._

  
_"Your mother and I are going to bed and we will be out of town next week again. Make sure to get your homework done and listen to Calum", he said. Heather sighed softly but nodded before her father closed the door and Heather set the book down, crawling along the edge._

  
_"Billy?" She whispered, leaning her head to look under her bed, not hearing him from the other side before he was on the bed next to her, grabbing her by the waist. She yelped softly before turning on her back to face him. He pulled her legs around his waist so he could lean down comfortably to kiss her. She let out a soft sound of enjoyment as she returned the kiss, tangling her fingers in his hair which earned a soft grunt from him. Heather could feel how excited he got when kissing her, especially when he was slotted between her legs; but he never pushed her. Heather thought she would be ready soon, they had been dating for a little over three months. Billy opened her mouth with his and slipped his tongue into her mouth, enjoying the dance they began. As soon as it had started, it stopped when there was a knock on her door. She sighed as Billy climbed off of her and hid once more under the bed. She got up and padded over to the door, opening it._

  
_"What?" She asked, looking up at her brother. Calum walked in, pushing passed her and sat on the edge of her bed._

  
_"I will leave you some money, but after mom and dad leave, I'm leaving too. Gonna go spend a week with some friends down near the college. Don't you dare tell mom or dad", he warned. Heather rubbed at her arm self consciously as he looked at her but she nodded._

  
_"I won't", she promised. Why would she? If they were all gone, she could have Billy over without fear of getting caught. Calum stood then and as he walked passed her, he kissed the top of her head._

  
_"Good girl", he muttered before he walked out, closing the door behind him. Heather was stiff, still standing as Billy crawled out from under the bed. He was irate as he made his way over to his girlfriend._

  
_"He can't keep talking to you like that", he said. Heather's eyes met his and he was momentarily taken aback by the haunted look in her eyes. Billy reached out and cupped her cheek in his hand. She leaned into his touch and he sighed in relief, she was still allowing him to touch her. Billy went to move back to the bed when her hand on his shoulder stopped him, as he turned to her she walked off to her bathroom which was connected to her room. He followed after her, confused. Heather turned the light on and then the water, starting the shower._

  
_"Babe, I'll go wait in your room", he began before she was shushing him. Heather pulled her pajama top off and he was faced with a lacy, cream colored bralette and his breath hitched. Heather stripped out of her pajama pants and he was surprised to see that she wasn't wearing panties. He reached for her and she tensed but then was relaxing as he pulled her into his arms._

  
_"You don't have to do this, baby. Not if it makes you uncomfortable", he murmured as he placed a kiss to her forehead. Heather lifted her head and her green eyes were soft as they looked at him, nearly making him squirm with all the trust placed there._

  
_"I need to wash his words off, please shower with me", she said, a pleading tone in her voice. How could he say no? If that's what she really wanted, he would give it to her. He pressed his forehead to hers._

  
_"Is this something you really want?" He asked, wanting to make sure that he wasn't pushing any boundaries. Heather smiled up at him and it made his heart clench at the look she was giving him. He kissed her nose and smiled._

  
_"It is...You could even touch me", she said teasingly before she was unclipping her bralette and letting it fall to her pile of clothes. Billy inhaled sharply at seeing her completely bare before him. She looked shy and he kissed the top of her head._

  
They had showered together and Billy had even surprised himself by keeping his hands above her waist. As he waited for Max, he saw Jessica Miller, a busty girl with short brown hair, walking out of Melvald's General Store. He lit a cigarette and watched her as she moved across the street and then she was leaning against his window.

  
"Hi, Billy", she said, bright white smile on her face. Her red lips pulled over her teeth. He gave her a winning smile and inhaled deeply before blowing the smoke out at her face.

  
"Hello, Miss Miller", he replied, "doing anything eventful today?" He questioned, still looking around for his sister. Max came barreling out suddenly, stopping at the sight of the girl that was practically throwing herself at her brother. She glared and scoffed before giving her brother a disapproving look as she got into the passenger side. She slammed the door loud enough to draw her brothers' attention away from the other girl.

  
"Gotta go, Darlin', he said before he revered and then backed out of the parking spot before he turned to his sister.

  
"What took you so long?" He wondered, Max continued to glare at him and he felt himself growing irritated with her.

  
"I was with Lucas. Why were you talking to that girl?" She asked, tilting her head. Billy sighed and shook his head before reaching over and messing Maxs' hair up.

  
"She came over and began talking to me. It's nothing, promise", he assured his sister. Heather had such a positive influence on him that he was much nicer to Max. She squawked and batted his hands away.

  
"Good...Because you're going to marry Heather", she said firmly. Billy snorted and shook his head, kids were weird.

  
\----------

  
It was the second night that Heather's parents had been gone and Calum hadn't even been seen. It made Heather happy to have the house to herself. She waited until it was seven before she called the Hargrove house. She expected Neil or Susan to answer and was pleasantly surprised when Max answered.

  
"Hello?" Max said, a laugh leaving her as she watched t.v. Heather smiled.

  
"Hey, Max! It's Heather, how are you sweetheart?" She asked sweetly. That's the reason Max liked her; she was obviously calling for her brother but did actually care how she herself was doing. Max gave Heather her full attention for the next twenty minutes, explaining how she was confused about the whole dating thing and if and when they should become intimate. Heather explained that Max should only do what she feels is right and if Lucas or any boy tries to pressure her, Heather will punch him in the face. Max laughed, feeling carefree.

  
"You calling for Billy?" She asked, once they had finished their girl talk. Heather laughed softly.

  
"Yes, is he home?" She questioned. Max set the phone down and even though it was muffled, she could hear the young girl calling for her brother. Heather waited patiently and when Max came back onto the line she sounded a little out of breath.

  
"I guess he's not home, but I think he said something about stopping at Melvalds' for something and I think then he was headed to your place", she said. Heather chuckled.

  
"Okay, well let me know if he ends coming home but if he comes here, I'll give you a call. Call if you need anything, I'll be home", she promised. Max smiled brightly. Heather made her feel safe, loved and wanted, she hoped she was around for awhile. She was such a positive light in their lives.

  
"I will, bye Heather!" She said before the line went dead. Heather hung up the phone and then walked into the kitchen, looking for something to make for dinner.   
\-------  
After eating dinner alone, the clock told her it was a little after ten p.m. and she hadn't heard from her boyfriend. She was beginning to get worried as she dialed back to her boyfriends' house.

  
"Heather?" Max asked as she picked up the phone. Heather spoke softly and calmly, not wanting to upset the young girl.

  
"Billy isn't here, but maybe he needed to cool off or let out some steam. I bet he's at the gym", she said. Max sighed softly, feeling relief as the older girl took control of the situation.

  
"Thanks, Heather. Would you be able to pick me up?" She wondered. Heather set the phone down to check if she had the keys' to her parents' other car. She was pleased to see them hanging on the hook before she picked the phone back up.

  
"Yes, I'll be there in fifteen minutes, Max-a-Million", she said. Max smiled widely at the nickname; Heather was the only one allowed to call her that because she didn't mean it maliciously. After they hung up, Heather pulled on her flats and grabbed the keys from the hook. She got into the car and was happy to find out the car had a full tank of gas.   
\--------  
Billy felt repulsive. He was pulling his jeans on as Jessica slept on the scratchy motel bed, curled up after their rendezvous. He was worthless, a piece of shit. He had cheated on Heather the first chance he had and he felt worse than he had ever felt. Billy would have to tell Heather exactly what he had done. He could pray that she would forgive him, but how could she? He had just proved he was still the same asshole as he was when he first came to Hawkins. As he pulled into his driveway, he felt his heart drop into his stomach like a stone. Heathers' parents' car was in the driveway which meant Heather was at his house. Billy gave himself a quick once over, before he was turning off his car and stepping out. He almost fell over when he was hugged tightly. Gardenias and Peonies, it was Heather. Her head tucked under his chin and she inhaled softly.

  
"Max and I were so worried, so I came over to initially pick her up but then I stayed and we talked about girly stuff", she explained with a laugh. She looked confused that Billy had remained stiff, his arms didn't even come around her.

  
"That's good that she had you", he said almost robotically. Heather looked up then, taking a step back as she let him go.

  
"What's wrong, Billy?" She asked, her eyes roving over him. He seemed distant, aloof-it made something in Heather's stomach clench. And then she saw it. A bright red mark just above his collarbone. Then her eyes began looking for anything else-they saw the slightly wrinkled shirt, his lips were a bit swollen. She took another step back and Billy knew that she knew.

  
"Heather, I can exp"-she tuned him out as she turned on her heel and walked back inside his house. Billy followed after her, closing the door behind him as she grabbed her keys.

  
"Max, your brother is here. I'm going home now", she called up the stairs before turning around to leave. She came face to chest with Billy and he held up his arms to block her way.

  
"Heather, please, let me just tell you what happened", he started. Heather looked at him, her eyes meeting his and they held nothing of the warmth he was use to.

  
"Let me through, Billy", she demanded. He shook his head, refusing to cry as he thought about losing her.

  
"Please don't go. What I did was stupid and it meant nothing"-he tried before she was shoving passed him. Max could hear the voices from her room since her door was open and she could hear the pleading tone in Billy's and the hurt in Heathers'. Max sighed sadly, she knew what those voices meant and it meant that she wouldn't get to hang out with Heather anymore. She heard the front door slam and she slowly made her way downstairs, seeing her brother standing there. He whirled around, knocking the coffee table over before breaking the flower vases and falling to his knees. He was breathing hard, still trying to push the tears back but this time he couldn't. Max felt her heartstrings tug at seeing her brother so broken; she made her way over to him. When he looked up, Max could see the hurt in his eyes but she knew he had also hurt Heather.

  
"What happened?" she asked. Billy sniffed, not wanting Max to see him crying but at the same time he felt relieved.

  
"I slept with Jessica", he explained. Max froze and then glared at her brother, almost relishing when he flinched back from her look.

  
"Why did you do that? Heather is so great and she loves you!" Max said raising her voice.

  
"I know! I'm a goddamned idiot, don't need you to tell me that", he said from clenched teeth. Max crossed her arms, looking at him disapprovingly. Billy wiped at his eyes, before he stood.

  
"I'm going to go upstairs", he said. Max sighed before she walked over to the phone and dialed up the Sinclair house.

  
\---------

  
Heather was parked in her driveway, sitting in the car while it was off as she stared at her garage door. The tears were dried on her face, her mascara streaked down her cheeks. She loves Billy and he found comfort in the arms of someone else. Heather got out of her car and walked inside her house after unlocking the door. She locked the door behind her before turning off all the lights and walking to her room. Heather felt like her heart was being ripped in two as she closed her bedroom door, pressing her forehead to it. She took out her clothes for the school day tomorrow before changing into her pajamas. She turned her lights off and locked her window before she laid down, curling up under the covers.


	4. Everything

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There is a Grey's Anatomy reference...Well, not so much a reference as using some lines from it. I do not own Stranger Things nor do I own Grey's Anatomy, I just thought those lines fit Billy's Character. Leave me comments and Kudos if you want! Thank you so much for reading! <3

The next morning at school, Billy watched as Heather made her way to her first class. He had to talk to her. He had to explain. He didn't think it was a good reason, but he had to at least tell her what he was thinking. He peeked into the class and seeing that it was empty aside from Heather, he walked in. Heather froze, her back to the door but she had heard _those_ boots. She felt the tears instantly while her hands trembled.

  
"Please don't run from me", he began. Heather turned on him, watching as he leaned against a desk. She noticed his eyes were red and it made her heart ache but he had hurt her too.

  
"I don't expect you to forgive me. I was stupid and it was mindless. I wasn't thinking about you, I was thinking about me. I've changed because of you and", he paused, glancing at her and then back down at his boots.

  
"And?" She questioned harshly, her arms were crossed over her chest and her eyebrow was raised. He swallowed thickly, feeling as if his tongue was made of metal.

  
"I'm scared", he said, his voice was barely above a whisper and then he heard a scoffing noise. Billy looked up at Heather and noticed that though she teared up, she wasn't crying.

  
" _You_? Scared? What could the great Billy Hargrove be scared of?" She said, her voice was full of venom and it startled him but also made him bristle angrily. Billy stood up straight, taking a step forward as his voice rose.

  
"You want to know what I'm scared of?", he said as his voice raised further, "I'm scared of everything! I'm scared to move! I'm scared to breathe! I'm scared to touch you! I can't lose you. You made me love you", he said as he panted harshly. Heather stood there, shock written across her face and he couldn't understand why she looked so surprised when he realised what he had said. His chest was heaving as he tried to get his emotions under control before Heather could react, students began coming in and taking their seats. Billy turned on his heel and walked out. Heather made to follow him when Nancy walked in and beelined towards Heather, smiling at her. Heather gave her an awkward smile back, she had never really known Nancy but she was always friendly with her.

  
"Hi, Heather right? I'm throwing a party tomorrow night, my parents' won't be home and I wanted to invite you", she said. Heather still looked flabbergasted but she gained control over her emotions and smiled shyly.

  
"Sure, I can come. Do you need me to bring anything?" She asked as she took her seat next to Nancy, falling into easy conversation with her. Her mind was a whirlwind of thoughts-Billy loved her? Sure, she knew she was in love with him but he had never said it and though she knew Billy cared to say he loved her she wasn't sure. Heather was a mess during her class, her mind elsewhere while the teacher taught the lesson. Nancy chatted with her in a friendly manner, but she had wondered why Nancy had invited her. As class ended and Heather walked out of class, she bumped into Steve. He looked uneasy and he took her books while he walked quietly with her to her next class.

  
"Steve?" She asked, tilting her head. Steve glanced at her and then he turned, walking towards her locker.

  
"Steve", Heather asked a bit more firmly. As they neared her locker, Heather saw Billy standing there, leaning against the wall of lockers. Steve handed the books over to Billy and then walked off leaving Heather dumbfounded. Billy held the books in his hands and then offered his hand to her. She debated with herself internally before she slipped her hand into his.

  
"I'm still furious with you...And it's going to take a lot for me to trust you again, Billy", she stated. Billy glanced down at her and nodded before bringing her hand up and kissing the back of it.

  
"I'm so sorry that I hurt you. I will do anything you want for you to forgive me and trust me", he promised. Well, that's a start Heather thought as she laced her fingers with his.

  
"Are we ditching?" She asked, a lighter tone entering her voice. Billy sighed in relief as they made their way to his car with a nod of his head. He looked around the parking lot for hers.

  
"Did you walk this morning?" Billy asked. Heather nodded and Billy felt even worse. What if something had happened to her? He wouldn't have been able to protect her. Heather turned and leaned against the passenger side of the Camaro.

  
"Billy", she asked. He kept his distance until she was tugging on his hand but he was scared to touch her, that if he did, she would disappear. Heather wrapped her arms around his neck, pushing her fingers through his hair. Billy leaned into her touch when there was the sound of someone clearing their throat. Billy turned and then groaned seeing Jessica there, a steely look in her eyes.

  
"What's going on?" She demanded with her hands on her hips. Heather looked up at Billy and then looked at Jessica.

  
"Beat it", he said turning back to Heather, resting his hands on her hips gently. Jessica scowled and shoved him by the shoulder, making him stumble. Billy turned on her and Heather placed a hand on his chest, seeing the rage behind his eyes. Jessica at least had the decency to look scared. Billy stilled, letting Heather's touch calm him down.

  
"You leave me just so you can come back and bang some other chick?" She demanded. Billy was about to rip into her when Heather started laughing; they both turned to look at her and Heather continued laughing until the tears rolled down her cheeks. Jessica looked downright livid as she stared at the other girl; when she took a step towards her, Billy's eyes snapped to Jessicas' in warning.

  
"Don't", he snarled out. He wasn't above hitting a girl if she touched Heather. When Jessica stopped, Heather tugged on Billy's jean jacket, grabbing his attention instantly.

  
"Take me home, Billy", she said leaning up to bite and tug on his lip. Billy swallowed as she teased him, seeing a different look in her eyes. It was a warning he realised, Heather was essentially staking her claim. She placed her hands in his front pockets and dragged him forward. Heather's eyes held something dangerous and Billy would be lying if he said he wasn't incredibly turned on by her territorial behavior. Jessica's face reddened as Heather looked over Billy's shoulder to meet her eyes.

  
"I think you should go", Heather suggested. Jessica glowered, a vein in her temple throbbing. The bell rang then, signaling passing period for the next classes. As some students passed through the parking lot, they stopped and stared seeing the scene unfolding. Jessica raised her voice then.

  
"Well, he cheated on you with me. Obviously he's not happy", she said triumphantly. Heather's eyes narrowed when she felt Billy tremble under her fingers as she touched his arms. Heather took a step towards her and instead of raising her voice she just kept her voice calm.

  
"That's okay, we can work on that. How does it feel knowing he came to you and then still came back to me because you aren't what he wanted", she replied. Billy's eyebrows rose nearly to his hairline before Jessica pouted, sticking her lip out before she turned and walked off. Heather turned to look back at Billy and cupped his face, forcing him to look at her.

  
"We are going to work on it. But you are mine, understand?" She said, that look still in her eyes. Billy nodded slowly, his eyes locked onto hers. Heather gave him a weak smile before pecking his lips quickly and then moving around him to get into the passenger side. Billy adjusted his jacket before lighting a cigarette and walking around the car to get into the driver's side. Billy turned the Camaro on with a loud roar and it purred as he let it idle for a moment. He nearly jumped out of his skin when he felt a hand on his thigh, placing his hand over hers before he pulled out of the parking lot. As he drove towards Heather's house, he went into his own thoughts. _How could she even want me still? I'm worthless...Neil was right, I break everything I touch. I'm extraordinarily lucky that she is even giving me a second chance._

  
"Billy", Heather's soft voice came to him and he looked at her, his blue eyes were watery. Heather looked concerned as she looked at him, before he returned his eyes to the road and then turned down her street, pulling into her driveway. Once the car was off, Heather moved closer.

  
"Talk to me", she murmured. He sat back, brushing his fingers along her arm. She shivered at such a gentle touch.

  
"I really fucked up...yet you're here, offering me another chance. I don't deserve it and I'm so scared that if I do or say something wrong, that's going to be it. You won't want me anymore and I'll just spiral back to the person I was before", he admitted. Heather took his hand and rubbed circles on the top of his hand.

  
"Yes, you did. And you have hurt me, that is true. But Billy, I love you. I don't know when it happened, but it did so I know we can work through that if you truly believe that it was a mistake and that you won't hurt me that way again", she replied. Billy couldn't help it then as the tears fell, he pulled Heather into his lap and buried his face against her neck. Heather shushed him softly, running her hands through his hair. Billy wrapped his arms around her waist.

  
"I am sorry. I'm so sorry. It was the worst mistake I've ever made and I won't do that again. I'll try to prove that you can trust me again", he murmured against her skin. Heather shivered gently and then cupped his face to bring his head up. His cheeks were a bit red and wet from his tears but he wasn't crying anymore; Heather looked sympathetic, her green eyes filled with compassion.

  
"I love you and I don't know what to do with that information, Heather. I'll hurt you...I'm broken and I break everything I touch", he said voicing his thoughts. Heather shook her head and kissed him gently.

  
"Let's go inside...I think we've had enough emotions for today", she suggested. Billy nodded and opened the door while Heather crawled out of his lap and they got out of the car. He was immediately by her side and taking her hand. Heather didn't mind that he was being clingy with her right now. She knew he needed the comfort of her not leaving him and he followed her into her house.

  
"You'll...spend the night?" She offered. Billy nodded and he was closing the door behind them as she turned to him and pinned him against the door.

  
"Billy", she said firmly. His eyes, which had seemed so distant instantly came to hers and focused. That's when Heather realised, she was his rock. He was so scared to mess up that he did mess up, intentionally but not to hurt her. He did it to prove to himself that he was worthless but that was untrue. It suddenly clicked and Heather leaned up to press a kiss to his lips. He sighed softly against her lips, parting his lips and he felt her tongue slip into his mouth playing a wild dance against his. Billy's eyes slipped shut as he lost himself in this moment with Heather, relishing in her taste, her body pressed against his. How could he have almost fucked this up? She made him feel like he mattered, she made him feel safe and wanted. Heather made him feel the way his mother had. When Heather pulled away, he opened his eyes and saw that raw love in her eyes again.

  
"My parents left some money...How about I order a pizza and we talk some more" She suggested quietly. He nodded and followed her back into the kitchen while she placed the call. On the outside he looked calm and collected but on the inside he was full of self-hate and insecurities. Once Heather hung up she took him by the hand and they ended up on the living room couch. She pushed Billy to lay down and she crawled up between his legs and laid her head on his chest; she could hear his rapidly beating heart.

  
"Billy, addressing your concerns from our earlier conversation of you messing up. You will, just not like this. I don't think you intended for me to get hurt...Though it does hurt, I see where your headspace was. Next time, come talk to me", she said. Billy nodded, his expression earnest.

  
"I promise...Next time I'll come and talk to you", he said quietly. Heather hummed softly, nuzzling against his chest. He ran his fingers along her back.

  
"It was hot seeing you challenge Jessica", Billy spoke. Heather blushed and rested her chin on her hand on his chest. She quirked an eyebrow at him.

  
"Oh yeah?" She asked, a curious tone to her voice. Billy continued running his hands up and down her back. He nodded before bringing her in for another kiss.

  
"Mmf, Billy", she laughed against his lips. He shot her one of his infamous smiles and it made Heather relax. Billy sat up, resting his back against the arm of the couch and pulled her into his lap.

  
"Nancy Wheeler asked me to a party tomorrow night...Would...Do you", she paused as she tried to gather her thoughts to form a question.

  
"You want to go?" He asked, surprised. Heather nodded shyly, biting her lip.

  
"You gotta keep your title as Keg King you know", she teased. Billy rolled his eyes and tucked a curl behind her ear. She pressed another kiss to his lips, smiling as Billy deepened the kiss, his hands dropping down to her waist. As Heather returned the kiss, he felt the last of his fears melting away for the moment.


	5. Bruised Faces and Bloodied Knuckles

The next morning, Billy woke first seeing Heather's sleeping form beside him. He crawled up behind her and pulled her into his arms, nuzzling against her shoulder pressing a kiss there. Heather stirred before she stretched her arms and then turned to face Billy, wrapping her arms around his neck. 

"Morning", she murmured. Her eyes were squinted at the sun breaking in through her window. Billy smiled and pressed a kiss to her cheek. 

"If we miss today too will it affect our grades too much?" He asked, pressing his nose against her jaw while also pressing open mouthed kisses along her jaw. Heather shivered softly, returning the kisses when she could.

"It shouldn't. We haven't missed much this year, honestly. And we could always ask for extra credit. Have you started applying to colleges?" She asked with a tilt of her head. Billy shook his head and chewed on his lip. 

"I don't...have the money for that", he said avoiding her eyes. Heather pushed some curls away from his face, making him look at her. Heather could stare into his eyes forever, they were deep pools of emotion if you took the chance to get to know Billy. 

"I think the auto shop down the street from Melvalds' is hiring. If you're interested", she said gently. Billy thought it over for a moment, he did like working with his hands and getting dirty. He pressed kisses to her face while she laughed, shoving his face playfully. 

"I'll go down there tomorrow since it's Saturday and I'll apply", he promised with a laugh as she continued to push at him. Heather smiled and then rolled, pinning him under her. He waggled his eyebrows at her before she heard the phone ring downstairs. She sighed quietly before sitting back on the heels of her feet and then crawled off her bed. 

"I'll be right back, don't you move", she teased before she quickly made her way down the stairs. She had barely made it to the kitchen where the phone was and answered. 

"H-Hello?" She asked breathlessly. Max's voice came across the line, worry filling her tone.

"Heather! Billy didn't come home and I know you guys' are mad at each other and and and"-She stopped to sniffle and Heather used her soothing voice.

"Oh sweetie, he's here with me. I'm so sorry I didn't call you. I didn't think...Do you want us to come and get you?" She asked quietly. She could hear Max taking deep breaths and she calmed a little bit.

"Billy has to come home...Dad got mad and...", she trailed off not wanting to say too much. Heather, fortunately, wasn't an idiot. She knew what went on in the Mayfield/Hargrove household. Even though Neil was nice around her, she also felt uncomfortable around him. 

"We're coming, Max", Heather said firmly, "Call Hopper the moment something changes", she instructed the young girl. 

"Please, hurry"-the line went dead and Heather felt her stomach flip. Billy came down the stairs pulling a dark grey t-shirt on when he saw the scared look on Heather's face. 

"Baby?" He called out, walking to the kitchen. He saw Heather dialing quickly.

"9-1-1 What's your emergency?" A voice asked. 

"Miss Byers? It's Heather! I need Sheriff Hopper to go the Hargrove house, I think somethings' happened to Max!" She spoke fervently, tears brimming her eyes. Billy's eyes found hers and he bolted back up the stairs to grab his keys before Heather was hanging up the phone and they got out to Billy's car at the same time. Heather didn't care in this moment that she was in a silky camisole that went to her knees. She climbed into the passenger side while Billy got in and started the car up; they didn't even bother buckling up. Billy was pushing eighty towards his house and Heather couldn't stop wringing her hands anxiously. 

\----

By the time they got to the car, Sheriff Hoppers' patrol car was parked outside. Billy had barely stopped when Heather was launching herself out of the car and heading to the front porch. She barged in, not even stopping to see where Hopper was. 

"Heather!" Max called from the kitchen. She was sitting at the kitchen table, a bruise forming on her cheek and Heather rushed over to her, cupping her face and looking the young girl over. A few tears slid down her cheeks.

"I'm so sorry, Max", she whispered. Max wrapped her arms around Heather's waist for comfort as Heather ran her fingers through her hair. Billy stepped in the house and he paused at the sight of Heather holding Max close before he saw Hopper leading his father down the stairs in handcuffs. Susan was behind them, a new bruise around her eye and dark bruises around her wrists. Billy, though he had never gotten on with his step mom, didn't like seeing any woman abused. He clenched his teeth, his hands balling into fists. 

"Billy", Heather called, seeing his posture. Billy swallowed hard, his eyes alight with fury as he strode into the kitchen, keeping Max and Heather from Neil's view. He had never liked the way his father had looked at Heather but since he never did or said anything inappropriate he couldn't act on it. Hopper saw the teens and young girl in the kitchen and nodded grimly. Susan walked into the kitchen and Billy hated seeing how defeated she looked even though she had never done anything to stop his father-he could understand why. Billy opened his arms for his step-mom, something he hadn't done since he was a child. Susan looked surprised but reserved as well as she leaned in to hug her step son. Billy inhaled her familiar scent and rubbed her back. 

"I'm sorry", he muttered. She squeezed him and then turned to look at her daughter who was trying so hard to hide herself in Heather. 

"We'll have to"-"No! I can't move...Please don't make us move!" Max said, tears instantly forming and sliding down her face. Now that the initial shock was over, Billy looked around and could see all the damage that had been done. It damn near shook him to his core. There were dishes broken in the kitchen, the furniture in the living room was upturned he turned to Susan. 

"What happened?" He asked. Susan looked down chewing on her lip.

"I knew you were with Heather and I had to ask Neil to borrow the car to pick Max up he seemed okay. But when we got home, I had found a blouse in the backseat that didn't belong to me. When I confronted him about it, that's when everything happened. I told Max to call Heather and say that it was because you hadn't come home. I didn't know he would go after her", she explained a tremble in her voice. Heather was silent as she soothed Max, calming the young girl down. 

"Why don't you come stay with me tonight?" She offered. Max looked up at Heather tearfully. 

"But I promised Lucas I would be at Mike's house tonight. Nancy's throwing a party but the boys are gonna be down in the basement and"-she stumbled over her words and Heather shushed her as she pulled her close once more. 

"That's totally okay, Billy and I can take you since we're going. Now we can go have a good time and you can spend time with Lucas, but you can come back to my house tonight if you want", she said. Max nodded slowly before looking at her mother for confirmation. Susan nodded and looked around the house. 

"Well...We will at least have to move out of this house. How does that sound, Max? Get away from the negativity in these walls. Start over?" She suggested before looking at her step-son. It was her way of asking if they could start over as well. Billy couldn't really find it in himself to be too mad about it. Heather probably had something to do with that, he noted. Max nodded slowly before she looked at Billy and Heather. 

"Not too far?" She asked. Susan shook her head. She knew her daughter had fallen in love with the Sinclair boy and she honestly couldn't be happier for her babygirl. Susan was even happy for Billy, he had met the nicest girl she had ever met in this town and even though she knew her sons' reputation, it seemed Heather had changed him for the better. Or at least he had become the boy he use to be. 

"You kids' go on now and go have fun okay?" She said with a smile as she grabbed a broom so she could begin picking up the mess. Susan paused before turning to look at Heather. 

"May I speak to you a moment, Heather?" Susan questioned with a tilt of her head. Heather nodded and withdrew from Max slowly. 

"Billy, take Max to the car please", she said. Billy was about to retort that he didn't want to leave her alone with his step-mom but he saw how desperately Max wanted to get out of the house that he just nodded and kissed her cheek. With some effort, Billy picked Max up and let her curl to him for comfort while he carried her out to the car. Heather turned to face Susan.

"I'm so sorry that this has happened. I'm sorry I never did anything. I knew Neil made you uncomfortable and I stood by and just watched as it happened. I am no better than he is and I pray that in time you could forgive me, but I don't expect you to", she said. Heather was stunned and shook her head with a gentle smile. 

"Mrs. Mayfield, honestly, that's a hell of a shiner you have...If you had said anything, I'm sure Neil would have flown off the handle. You had to keep yourself safe", Heather answered. Susan felt relief but also guilt. 

"I didn't attack him back until he hit Max...I failed to protect her", Susan murmured. Heather walked slowly to the older woman and brought her into a hug. 

"That happens sometimes. We can't predict the future. And you did protect her, he should have never put his hands on her and you did the best you could. He may not be a big man, but he was a violent man", Heather soothed. Susan felt as if Heather's words were way beyond her teen years. She hugged the young girl back and just for a moment, she prayed that her and Billy remained together.

"Go on now, go have fun. Be careful too", she said her motherly side still slipping out. Heather smiled and then blushed when she realised what she was wearing. 

"Obviously, I'm going to change. I-I'm sorry you saw me like this. There was no time to change", she explained. Susan laughed and then waved her off, shooing her out of the kitchen playfully. Heather made her way outside, seeing that Max was lying down in the backseat and Billy was leaning against the driver's side. Heather smiled when she saw them and she walked until she was between Billy's legs. He brought his hands down to her hips. 

"You're practically naked", he teased, lowering his head to nip at her ear lobe. She flicked his earring lightly in response. Heather gave him a quick kiss.

"Let's go to my house. We have some left over pizza and just relax until the party tonight. Can you go get some of Max's clothes to bring with her?" She asked, tilting her head. Billy nodded but tugged on her hand, a smirk on his lips. 

"Yes, but I'd like it if you'd come with me", he stated. Heather rolled her eyes but allowed him to lead her back into the house. Once in Max's room, Billy grabbed a bag and began putting some clothes in it, making sure she had some for the party and tomorrow before grabbing her toothbrush. He paused and walked into his room, not really wanting Heather to see his room but she walked in anyway. She laid down on his bed and stretched her arms above her head while she watched him pack a few items for himself. He turned to look at her on his bed and that sexy smirk of his was back. Heather raised an eyebrow and smiled once he began moving towards her. He took a moment to crawl along his bed to settle himself between her legs and she moved easily, allowing him to slot between her thighs before he was leaning down to kiss her. Heather returned the kiss, her eyes slipping shut before Billy was pulling away. He was teasing her, she realised. Billy brushed his nose against hers and then got off the bed, taking her hand to pull her with him.

"You're such a tease", she grumbled playfully as they headed back out to the car. 

"Says the tease", he retorted. He set their stuff down in the backseat on the floor making sure Max was comfortable, the poor thing had dozed off in the back. He moved around the car and opened the door for Heather, earning himself a smile and a kiss on the cheek. Billy realised he was acting more like the boy he use to be than who he was and again, that thought scared him. He decided to bring it up to Heather once they were at her house and everything had settled enough. As Billy started the car, he placed his hand on Heather's thigh, squeezing her hand gently when she placed her hand over his. His thumb rubbed circles along her knee. 

\-----

Max had asked Heather if she could lay down on the couch and Heather obliged, getting her some pillows and blankets. She sat on the edge of the couch, stroking Max's hair away from her face. 

"Do you still want to go tonight?" She asked softly. Max looked up at her, torn. She wanted to stay at Heather's, relax but she also wanted to see her boyfriend. Seeing the conflict Heather spoke up. 

"How about this, I'll order more pizza or pick up some KFC and bring the gang here while Billy and I go to the party?" She suggested. The smile Max showed gave Heather her answer. She kissed her forehead and stood, covering her up. When she turned to go to the kitchen she froze, Billy was leaning against the entryway watching her. It made something odd stir in his chest as he had watched Heather with his sister. Heather's cheeks flushed before she made her way to her boyfriend. Billy placed his hands on her hips and pulled her close. 

"You still want to go?" He asked, an odd glint in his eyes. Heather squirmed at the look she received but she nodded. 

"I told Nancy I would. We don't have to stay very long", she said. Billy cupped her jaw, his fingers pressing along her neck lightly as well. He watched as Heather's pupils dilated slightly and he smirked before giving her a gentle kiss. 

"Anything you want, baby", he promised. Heather raised an eyebrow, a mischievous look on her face. 

"Anything? I want?" She questioned with a tilt of her head. Billy nodded and then with his other hand took her own hand and brought it up to his mouth to place a kiss there. 

"Can you guys' go be gross somewhere else?" Max called from the other side of the couch. Heather laughed before taking Billy's hand and lead him to her room. Heather was going to keep the door cracked but her boyfriend had other plans and closed the door, locking it. Heather looked worried so Billy pulled her close. 

"If Max needs us, she'll shout", he soothed her concerned before a predatory look overtook his features. Heather shivered, the look he was giving her was heated and full of wicked intentions. Billy walked towards her, making her walk backwards until she hit her bed. Heather scrambled back and Billy followed her.

"Billy", she said. He paused, seeing her body language then. She was backed up against the wall behind her bed, her arms over her chest and her eyes were wide, searching in his. 

"Talk to me", he answered. Heather bit her bottom lip, swallowing hard. She gestured between them with her hand. 

"I...don't...I mean I do..but I can't", she stuttered and then flinched at herself as she tripped over the words. Billy crawled over to her and she slowly allowed him to come up between her legs and he wrapped his arms around her waist. Resting his head against her stomach, her hands found his hair to run through soothing them both. 

"I said anything you want. If you don't want to have sex we don't have to", he assured her. Billy wouldn't lie, he was a hotheaded asshole, but he wasn't that much of an asshole. He wanted Heather to be able to trust him again and it was so very wrong for any man to force a woman. She relaxed under him, her fingers still moving through his hair. 

"I've never", she began, feeling suddenly nervous. Billy began laughing, that wide white smile of his spreading across his lips and Heather felt ashamed, looking away from him. Billy sat up, his face serious suddenly. 

"Oh. Oh, you're serious", he said gently. Heather kept her face turned until he gripped her cheeks in his hand firmly but not enough to hurt her and made her look at him. 

"I'm sorry, I thought you were joking. It's okay that you've never had sex. I just didn't believe you, babe. You're so sexy, I thought you would have", he teased at the last part. Heather rolled her eyes but accepted his apology; she knew he wasn't laughing at her. She blushed when he gathered her in his arms and pulled her into his lap. Heather squirmed a bit before she got comfortable and wrapped her arms around his neck. 

"And you've never acted shy when I've gotten hard around you", he started. Heather blushed and couldn't help as her eyes darted down. Billy smirked and kissed along her neck, touching her skin lightly with his tongue. 

"Billy", she warned with a laugh but he backed off, not wanting to make her uncomfortable. 

"I just figured it was natural. I mean...It also made me feel...", she paused, her cheeks reddening further and she looked away shyly. Billy brushed his fingers along her arms, trailing up her the skin that was exposed, waiting for her to finish. 

"It made me feel sexy", she admitted the flush spreading down her neck. Billy pressed another kiss to her neck, before brushing his nose against her skin. He continued the gentle touches, lowering his head to kiss her shoulder. 

"You are sexy", he answered. Heather felt the goosebumps along her arms when his breath tickled her skin as Billy spoke. He released her to pull off his jacket and dropped it by her bed. Heather yawned and stretched out before he was back lying by her and pulled her up against him. 

"You know, there are other things we can do that isn't quite sex", he offered with a smirk as he kissed her shoulder some more, biting the skin lightly. Heather hummed as she tilted her head back to look at him. There was want in his blue eyes but there was also affection and sincerity.

"And if halfway through I ask you to stop because I'm scared?" She questioned. Billy held her gaze, leaning down to give her a quick peck on the lips. 

"Then I stop and we go get KFC and get the little brats", he replied with a shrug. His eyes met hers and he gave her that winning smile before she snorted and rolled her eyes at him playfully. 

"Heather, I don't love you because of physical reasons. You're sexy as hell, but you're much more than that. You're smart, funny and I think you're the only girl who can put me in my place", he said out loud. There was so much more than even that. Her eyes were so expressive and they shone when the sun hit them, reminding him of Spring; her smile brightened his dark and haunted thoughts. 

"Heather, you're so goddamned perfect I don't know what I did to get you to fall in love with me, but I swear if I ever meet the person in charge of that, I'll forever be saying thank you", he said honestly. Heather smiled shyly before she turned onto her stomach and laid between his legs. 

"It must have been your ass in those jeans", she teased. When she looked into his blue eyes she could see the insecurity there and she shook her head. 

"Billy, you're obviously good looking but that's not why I love you. If you could see you through my eyes you would understand. You are the sweetest, kindest"-"If that were true I wouldn't have broken your trust by going with Jessica", he said bitterly. His eyebrows furrowed and he pinched the bridge of his nose. He had ruined such a wonderful moment and he was sure Heather would hate him now. 

"I'm not finished, Bill", she said shortly, giving him a glare. Billy frowned, he didn't like his name being shortened.

"You care about me. You are soft with me", she teased, "you allow me to be carefree and who I really am. I love you, Billy", she finished simply. Billy shook his head with a slow smile before brushing her curls back from her head. When she yawned, Billy gave her a soft kiss. 

"Let's take a nap instead", he suggested. Heather nodded, pressing up closer against him and looked up at him.

"We can shower later", Heather said with another yawn, "together", she finished after her yawn. Billy held her closer and pressed a kiss to the top of her head.   
\-----------

Max was woken up by a hand running along her arm and she shot up in surprise, momentarily disoriented. Lucas was sitting on the coffee table, giving her a smile. 

"Hey", he began. Max looked around, a bit panicked that Heather hadn't said goodbye until the teen girl was coming down the stairs looking stunning in a calf-length, black dress with her curls held back with a clip. 

"Hey", Max answered before giving her boyfriend a kiss on the cheek and stood to go greet Heather. They hugged and Heather smiled. 

"You were sleeping so peacefully that I didn't want to disturb you, so I went and picked up the squirts and brought home dinner for you guys", she said. Max hugged her again, tensing a bit hearing Billy's boots coming down the stairs and then she relaxed. Billy had his hair styled, a curl hanging down his forehead; he was wearing that burgundy button-down shirt with the dark brown leather jacket his jeans tight and he smelled like ginger, sandalwood and something citrusy. Heather bit her lip as she looked at her boyfriend. Max wrinkled her nose. 

"I guess you clean up nice", Max teased her older brother. He rolled his eyes before he found Lucas, his eyes narrowing. 

"Listen here, Squirt. I'm trusting you to take care of my sister tonight. If something happens, I'll be here the moment she calls. So don't get up to any funny business or I'll break your hands", he threatened. Heather shoved his arm. 

"Billy!" She exclaimed, exasperated. He laughed, catching her hand and headed towards the door. Max blushed but she ran back over to Heather and Billy. 

"I'll see you guys when you get home", Max said as she closed and locked the door after they left. When she turned around, the others had come back from downstairs. El was wearing one of the new outfits and Lucas looked at Max worriedly. 

"So, what happened?" He asked, gesturing to the bruise on her face. Max sighed, knowing she would have to explain to her friends. She knew they just cared about her and didn't want her getting hurt. She sat back down on the couch before retelling the story of what happened.   
\-------

Once at the party, Billy paused to have Heather look at him. When she did, he cupped her face in both of his hands. He pulled her into a kiss, biting her lip gently. A soft sound left her as she returned the kiss. It was a bit rougher than she was use to but she knew Billy was marking his territory-she loved the possessiveness he held. Heather pulled back, needing to breathe and her chest rose a bit quickly as she looked at her boyfriend. 

"I love you", they said in unison before laughing. Heather unbuckled herself and then got out of the car, waiting for Billy. He walked around the other side and took her hand. As they walked inside, they were instantly taken apart by their respective groups. Billy made sure he still had his eyes on Heather while she chatted with Nancy in the kitchen. Nancy noticed Billy watching them while he was with his "buddies" and she couldn't help but feel a bit uncomfortable. Nancy turned her attention back to Heather. 

"Can you help me with something?" Nancy suddenly asked. Heather looked surprised before she shrugged. 

"What do you need my help with?" Heather inquired, turning her attention the other girl. Nancy wrang her hands nervously before lowering her voice some more.   
"I want Steve back", she blurted out. Heather's eyes widened in shock before she tilted her head. Heather was confused; she had sworn that Nancy had fallen for Jonathan Byers why would she want Steve back? Heather shrugged before Nancy was pushing a cup of beer into her hand. She looked down into it and took a sip. She wrinkled her nose not liking the way it tasted. Nancy laughed. 

"You want Steve back, okay. How do you want me to help?" Heather asked curiously. Nancy thought for a moment. 

"Do you think you could talk to him for me? He's in the other room doing the keg with your boyfriend. I think he's trying to get his title back", she said. Heather nodded before she set her beer down and walked into the room where they had the keg. She didn't see her boyfriend but she knew he had his eyes on her somehow. When she found Steve, he was a little drunk. 

"Steve, hey uhm...I don't know if you're coherent right now but look...I've never been good at this and Nancy wants you back", she said. If Steve had been drunk he looked damn near sober now as he whipped his head around to look at Heather. He gave her a glare before leaning close. 

"She said that?" He wondered quietly. When Heather nodded that was all the affirmation that he needed before he made his way over to Nancy. Heather smiled feeling a hand on her upper arm but then flinched when it tightened. She turned and her face paled as she saw her brother. He was suppose to be gone still! He drug her out to the backyard and shoved her away from him, making her stumble. 

"What the hell are you doing? Being a slut, sleeping with all the guys in school! You are suppose to stay home and away from your "little boyfriend", Calum said his voice rising a bit. Heather rubbed at her arm and went stiff, but she stared her brother down. He looked a little uneasy. 

"I bet you didn't think he was little when he was beating your ass!" She shot back. Pain, it was instant the moment his palm connected with her face. She could feel her face stinging from his hit and she braced herself for another, feeling blood come from her nose and mouth.   
\----------

As Billy came downstairs from using the bathroom, he noticed his girlfriend was nowhere to be seen. He saw Steve and Nancy chatting in the kitchen, Steve looked rather unhappy and he walked over to them. 

"Hey, have you seen Heather?" He questioned. Nancy immediately looked around and shook her head. 

"No, actually, I sent her to talk to Steve and I thought she was with you", she answered. Steve looked to be in pain as they spoke but Billy figured he was probably drunk. Billy went in search of Heather before Tommy was running up to him, fear etched on his face. 

"Billy, Calum is with Heather outside and"-He didn't get to finish as Billy made his way outside to the backyard. There was a small circle formed and Billy shoved passed people to make his way in. He couldn't hear what Calum was saying to Heather only seeing her with blood on her face made his blood rush and he couldn't hear anything as he punched Calum directly in the kidney before kicking the bend of his knee to knock him over. Billy couldn't contain the rage and as Calum knocked out he continued to hit him before he was being pulled off by Sheriff Hopper. Billy had gotten hit a few times too and he had some blood pooling in his mouth but he couldn't stop the fight he had in him. Steve and Nancy rushed over to help Heather to her feet and she winced when she moved; Hopper set Billy down once they were in the front yard of the house. He glared up at the Sheriff, rage burning in his eyes. 

"What? Not going to arrest me?" He sneered, knowing that would likely get him in trouble. Jim shook his head and he looked appalled when he saw Heather's appearance. 

"There are at least five people who told me you were just defending Heather. Is that scumbag her brother?" He asked Billy. Billy nodded and then fidgeted until Steve and Nancy brought Heather over to him. He gathered her in his arms as gently as he could. 

"Baby?" He asked, pushing her hair from her face. Somehow in the scuffle her clip had broken and her hair was messy. Jim looked at Steve and Nancy who were now very sober. Heather's eyes were opened and then she winced again as Billy touched her. 

"I'm sorry, I talked back to him and I knew better", she murmured. Billy shushed her and kissed her forehead before he picked her up bridal style and carried her over to the ambulance. Jim followed after the couple after he took down Steve and Nancy's statements.

"Do you want to press charges?" He asked Heather. She nodded as the paramedics set her nose back and cleaned the blood from her face. One paramedic offered to inspect Billy's mouth but he shooed her off semi-politely. Billy had taken the shock blanket from inside the ambulance and wrapped it around his girlfriend. Jim began to take her statements and he had the deputy come over and take pictures.

"Has this happened before?" Jim asked, while writing all the details Billy was giving him. Heather nodded slowly. 

"Yes...But never this bad before", she admitted. Billy's hands clenched and he kissed the side of her head. Jim looked at Billy for a good, long minute before he handed his card to him. 

"Let me know if you guys need anything. I know my rugrat is over at your house tonight. I can trust that you'll be home the rest of the night?" He asked. Billy nodded and then stiffened as Tommy and another guy from the basketball team helped Calum out.

"Also, once you're done with school I think you should apply to be an officer", he said, patting Billy on the shoulder. Calum was awake now and Billy stood up straight, glaring at him as he hid Heather from Calum's view. Jim walked over and explained that he would be getting arrested tonight.

"Billy", Heather mumbled. His eyes instantly went to her, making sure she was okay. He was as gentle as he could be given the way her face was hurt.

"Yes, baby?" He asked. Heather began to cry a little bit, the tears rolling down her cheeks slowly. Billy pulled her into a hug, careful not to hurt her aching body. 

"Can we go home? I don't want to be here, anymore", she said between sobs. He nodded and picked her up once more, careful not to jostle her as he walked to their car. Steve and Nancy saw them about to leave and followed. 

"What do you want?" Billy demanded, setting Heather in the front seat. 

"We want to help", Nancy answered, standing pretty close to Steve, their shoulders touching. Steve stepped away and Nancy barely hid the hurt on her face. 

"Don't need it. I'm taking her home", he said roughly. He should have never left her alone, it was his fault she had gotten hurt. He walked around the car and got into the driver's side. 

"Mind if I come too?" Steve asked. Billy gave him a hard look before he stepped back and had Steve sit in the back. Heather was friends with Steve and if Heather liked him, Billy would tolerate him. He got in and started the car, placing his hand on Heather's leg. Heather leaned into the touch and Billy sighed in relief; she would still allow him to touch her and that made him a feel about an ounce better. As he drove off, he saw Nancy standing in his rearview.

"What happened, Harrington? I thought you were still in love with Nancy?" Billy questioned, trying to make small talk. Steve grimaced, looking constipated. 

"I still love her...But she is still in love with Jonathan. She told me so tonight. I don't understand why she told Heather she wanted me back if she still had feelings for him", he said looking at his friend. Heather looked upset hearing that and she winced, feeling the stinging pain in her face. 

"Sounds like Nancy knows Heather too well. She never would have come over and said anything if Nancy had been honest in trying to get Jonathan jealous. Heather would have told her to go pound sand", Billy said. Heather gave him a weak smile and then turned to look at Steve.

"I'm sorry", she murmured. Steve caught Billy's eyes in the mirror and Billy glared him down, daring him to blame her. Steve just ran a hand through his hair and smiled.   
"It's not your fault Heather. I just think she doesn't want or know how to be alone", he answered. Billy snorted in agreement but said nothing as he parked the car in Heather's driveway. Heather looked at her boyfriend, her left away was a bit swollen but thankfully not swollen shut. Billy frowned as he gently touched her face before he got out to let Steve out. Steve clambered out and went inside with a nod from Heather, he knew the gang was there and he decided to keep an eye on them. Heather waited for her boyfriend to come back into the car and once he did, Heather was crawling into his lap. 

"I'm sorry", she whispered. Billy was floored, reaching up to cup her face gently in his hands. Heather leaned into his hands. 

"Don't. You didn't do anything wrong...He should have never hit you. I'm sorry I wasn't there right away", he answered. Billy brought her into a gentle kiss, careful of her face. Heather smiled and returned the kiss but pulled away before it could be too intimate. She climbed out of his lap and then he got out of the car again before reaching for her; Heather let him carry her inside and instantly the kids swarmed her. 

"Oh my god, Heather! Are you okay?" Max asked, looking horrified. Lucas took her hand to soothe her. Billy nodded, walking in the rest of the way and setting her on the couch, placing a pillow behind her back. Max noticed Billy's bloodied knuckles and frowned, seeing the broken skin. She walked into the kitchen, Lucas following after her. Heather thought it was sweet and she reached for Billy's hands when he winced. Heather blinked and then turned his hand over to look at them. The skin was bruised and bloodied, broken; Heather frowned in concern before Max was walking back with a bowl of warm water and some cloths to wash his hands. Max set it on the table and Heather helped her fix up his hands. 

"What happened? Steve said your brother did this", Max spoke. El looked worried and then frowned when Max said that. Her and Mike were sharing the loveseat while Max sat on the floor next to Lucas. Dustin looked like he didn't know what to do or say but he looked equally upset. Will was quiet as he stood behind Steve. Steve nodded. 

"I told them so they wouldn't be so shocked seeing you, however, you're still pretty bruised", Steve said honestly. Billy's eyes flicked to Steve and he looked less than happy. Steve held his hands up in surrender. 

"Go play some Dungeons and Dragons downstairs. She needs to rest", Billy said firmly, leaving no room for argument. As everyone headed downstairs, Max hesitated before walking to Heather. 

"Do you need anything?" She asked softly, tilting her head. Heather shook her head with a smile and tucked some hair behind Max's ear. She smiled before following after her group. Steve followed after them closing the basement door behind them. 

"Can you lay with me?" She asked. Billy nodded and moved her so that she was lying between his legs with her upper body against his chest. Heather smiled in relief. 

"This makes it easier", she said. Billy ran his fingers through her hair. 

"Tomorrow, I'll help you take a shower and since it's Saturday we can rest or at least you can. I can rent a movie from the store in town", he suggested. Heather smiled softly. 

"Sounds like a date", she replied with a teasing tone.


	6. Let Me Show You What You're Missing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Comments? Kudos? Leave em, please! I'd appreciate it! :D Thank you to all who have!

A week after Calum's arrest and summer break for the kids started, meanwhile Heather and Billy graduated; Heather had started working with Joyce Byers at Melvalds. Billy had gotten part time work as a lifeguard at the community pool and part time at the auto shop. Heather's parents' went to visit family in Belfast as well as Edinburgh. Heather had declined as she and Billy both were applying to colleges. Heather was walking back from her break when she heard her name being called. She turned and Billy was leaning against his Camaro. Heather made her way over to him and pulled him in for a quick kiss. He kept his arms by his side and accepted her kiss before she pulled back.

  
"I'm all greasy from work, I don't want to get it on your uniform", he explained. Heather shrugged and then looked up at her boyfriend. He seemed distracted and she couldn't figure out why until he was unfolding a piece of paper and handing it to her. As Heather unfolded the letter she smiled brightly.

  
"You got in!" She said excitedly, holding the letter. He gave a slow nod before he looked down.

  
"I got in...thanks to you, babe. I can get a full ride to Stanford", he mumbled. Heather's smile faltered at his tone, tilting her head.

  
"What's wrong?" She asked, reaching up to cup his face. Billy leaned into her touch and then realization hit her.

  
"We won't be going to school together", she murmured. Billy nodded, placing his hand over hers on his face and he kissed her palm.

  
"I can transfer to"-"No. I think you should go to Princeton, that's where you've wanted to go", he said cutting her off. Heather frowned. She didn't want to go if Billy wasn't with her.

  
"But Billy"-"No, buts Heather. I want you to go to Princeton", he said before he was pulling her close, careful not to get her dirty and kissed her forehead.

  
"We don't have to talk about it now", he continued while she buried her face in his chest. She knew going to Princeton would be a huge opportunity for her and Stanford would be great for Billy. She was so proud of him.

  
"Let's get the gang together and go out to dinner and celebrate", she suggested. Billy smiled and then cupped her face , bringing her into a deep kiss. Heather returned the kiss, digging her fingers into his hair. Billy pulled back and then gave her another kiss to her forehead.

  
"I'm late returning for work...But I'll see you after work?" She asked. He nodded and as she turned to walk away, he smacked her on the butt. Heather turned and gave him a shy smile as she blushed and hurried back to work. Heather was a mess while she worked and eventually, Joyce noticed. When the customer had left, Joyce walked over to Heather who was restocking the shelves.

  
"Hey, honey...What's bugging you?" She asked quietly and Heather paused, holding the soap above the shelf halfway. Heather looked at Joyce and shrugged slightly.

  
"I...I am very happy for Billy. I am...But", she hesitated. Joyce took the items from her hands and stocked the shelves.

  
"You both got accepted into college but I'm guessing two separate schools", Joyce said. Heather nodded and before she knew it, she was beginning to cry and Joyce brought her into a hug.

  
"I think it means we'll have to break up...I don't want to, I love him. But...I don't think we could handle long distance", she said between sobs. Heather buried her face in Joyces' shoulder, loving the way she was being held. Her own parents had been quite upset that she had pressed charges against Calum and she had found solace in Joyce. Heather wiped at her eyes and looked at the caring look on Joyces' face.

  
"Well...sweetie, you don't have to make those decisions yet. When would you two be leaving for school?" She asked, tucking some hair behind Heather's ear. Heather looked down and then back at Joyce.

  
"The end of summer", she mumbled. Joyce nodded and kissed the side of her head.

  
"Well, I would suggest talking about it now and not waiting until last minute. You two will figure it out and everything will work out", Joyce assured the young girl. Heather nodded and sniffled, wiping at her eyes.

  
"How about you cut out early, honey. I can handle until we close tonight", she said. Heather hiccuped and then tilted her head.

  
"But I still have more restocking"-"No, I can do it sweetie. You go on, take some time", she said. Heather nodded and wiped at her eyes again before setting her vest on the counter for Joyce. Joyce smiled and then leaned against the counter as Heather walked out. Heather headed towards the auto shop to wait until Billy got off of work. As she walked into the auto shop, she saw Mrs. Wheeler leaning over the cashier counter with a low hanging top and very tight pants. Billy was talking about the work that would need to be done on her car and Heather heard her giggle.

  
" _Oh Billy,_ that seems to be a lot of work. Is there anything I can do to lower the prices?" She asked, a sultry tone to her voice. Heather rolled her eyes and took a seat by the door and reached for a magazine. Heather could suddenly feel Billy's eyes on her and she smiled to herself as she crossed her leg over the other.

  
"Hey, baby", Billy called, leaning across the other side of the counter, looking around Karen at his girlfriend. Mrs. Wheeler turned around and her smile dropped, her entire face changing. Heather stood and made her way over before she leaned over the counter towards him.

  
"Hi, Mrs. wheeler", Heather said kindly before turning her attention back to Billy. Heather smiled at him and he leaned in for a kiss. Heather gave him one and then pulled back.

  
"Hi, Heather", she said rather stiffly before she turned to walk out. Before she could, however, Billy called out for her.

  
"Mrs. Wheeler, don't forget your keys, unless the pricing was right?" He asked. Karen looked entirely annoyed before she just nodded at Billy and walked out. Heather shook her head and smiled at her boyfriend. Billy handed the keys off to one of the others and told him to take care of it before he turned his attention back to his girlfriend.

  
"Babe, have you been crying?" He asked, leaning over noticing the marks on her cheeks. She nodded and then leaned into his hand.

  
"Yes, but I was going to head home and"-"Hey, Carl! I'm cutting out early", Billy said over his shoulder. Heather shook her head and Billy shushed her before he took her hand.

  
"I'm taking it out of your pay!" Carl's voice came floating from the back. Billy shrugged and looked at the clock; it was only an hour and a half taken from his pay but he knew Carl would give him some extra hours later. Billy led Heather out to his car and then leaned against the car, pulling her into his arms.

  
"Why were you crying, baby?" He questioned, tucking some hair behind her ear. Heather looked away and Billy sighed.

  
"Because of the school", he began, pausing, "It's going to be okay", he finished. Billy brushed his nose against Heather's. She gave a soft, shy smile, before giving him a teasing look.

  
"Did I ruin your chances with Mrs. Wheeler, _Oh Billy_ ", she said with a laugh. Billy scrunched his nose before giving Heather a gentle kiss. Heather hummed softly against his lips before pulling him closer as their tongues met. A soft sound left Heather's mouth as Billy turned her around and pressed her against the car. Heather let out a soft moan as he pressed his thigh between her legs. She pulled away, taking a deep breath.

  
"Let's go home", she suggested. Billy nodded and took in her flushed cheeks before he was opening the door for her and then closed it. He walked around and got in on his side before he buckled up. Heather did the same and smiled as he turned the car on and they made their way to her house.

  
\---------

  
As soon as they entered the house, they couldn't keep their hands off of each other. Billy was surprised that Heather initiated every touch and every kiss. Billy pressed Heather up against her bedroom door, pinning her wrists above her head. Their lips met in a filthy kiss, Billy biting her lip before she opened up to him. She tried to get one of her hands free and he pressed them harder against the door before he pushed his hips against hers.

  
"Billy", she breathed when he pulled back. Heather pulled back and opened her door, stepping backwards and pulled Billy with her. Billy kicked the door closed behind him before he followed after her. She pulled her blouse off and Billy couldn't keep his eyes off of her. Billy pulled his shirt off, his hands going to his belt buckle. Heather laid on the edge of her bed, watching as Billy pulled his jeans off. He watched as her pupils dilated while he made his way over to her. He hovered over her and she moved her way back until her head hit her pillows. Billy continued to crawl towards her until he straddled her hips, Heather leaned up and brought Billy down into a kiss. Billy nipped at her lips as his large hands ran over her breasts through her bra which brought a high pitched sound left her lips. Billy swallowed the sound as his fingers traced down her stomach and he tugged her pants down her legs.

  
"Billy, you uhm...have a...uhm", she struggled, looking away shyly. Billy nodded and then crawled across the bed and reached into his jeans for his wallet. He pulled the condom from it and set it on the pillow beside her head. Billy cupped her face and kissed her nose.

  
"Are you sure that you're ready, baby?" He wondered. Heather nodded and then looked down at her bare body, her cheeks flushing.

  
"Yes...I want you, Billy", she said firmly. Her voice was soft, full of trust and it had taken Billy quite awhile to earn her trust back but he was so very glad that he had. Heather's hand moved down his shoulder to his chest and towards his hardening cock. As she stroked him, a quiet sound left his throat. It resembled a growl as he pushed into her hand; she was sliding her hand up and down, his cock getting harder in her grasp. Heather reached for the little foil packet and opened it with her teeth and Billy thought it was the hottest thing he had ever seen. He was breathing a bit hard and he stilled her hand on his cock,using his other hand over hers to guide the condom onto him. Billy pulled Heather's legs up, wrapping them around his waist before he got his knees under him and sat back on his heels. Her arms wound around his neck as he kept her hovered above him. Heather's eyes looked down and then back up at him, panic entering her emerald eyes. Billy kissed her forehead, soothing her.

  
"Are you sure? We can stop if you don't want to do this anymore", he stated. His voice was softer than Heather had ever heard it. She nodded, tightening her arms around his neck while Billy slowly lowered her onto his cock. A whimper of discomfort left her lips before Billy gave her soft kiss while he continued to lower her. Heather sighed against his lips, feeling herself relax, however she did feel quite a bit of pressure and some slight throbbing. As Billy completely sheathed himself inside of her, he took a moment, rubbing his hands down her back and along her thighs, comforting her. As their tongues brushed against each other, Billy gave a slow roll of his hips and Heather pulled a face. Their eyes closed as they lost each other in the sensations of the kiss and Billy continued to give soft thrusts of his hips until Heather let out a soft moan. As Heather relaxed around him further, he laid her down, her legs still wrapped around him loosely. He supported himself with one forearm while his hand of his other arm gripped her chin. Heather keened when he moved inside of her, pulling back from the kiss as her head fell back in pleasure.

  
"Fuck", she moaned out. It spurred Billy on as her hands found purchase in his back while he broke out in a light sweat.

  
"Are you alright?" He asked between panted breaths against her neck as he placed sloppy, wet kisses there. Heather nodded, tightening her legs before gripping his back with her nails.

  
"Y-Yeah", she said between the soft whimpers that left her. Billy had never heard sounds so glorious, he swore he could come just from hearing her noises. He wanted to make sure that Heather was comfortable always with what he was doing and that he wasn't hurting her. Billy lowered his head once more to suck a mark between her breasts where it wouldn't be seen while his hands moved across her chest. Heather dug her nails in further, crying out in pleasure which heightened the moment Billy's fingers circled her clit. Heather saw spots of lights behind her eyes as she felt her body quiver. He traced slow, languid circles around her clit feeling her begin to tremble under him.

  
"Billy", she whined. Billy knew he was overstimulating her, but she hadn't told him to stop and he knew he wasn't hurting her. He continued his thrusts as he played with her clit, leaning down to capture her lips with his. Heather returned the kiss, feeling hot and wet all over. She didn't fully understand what she was feeling but it was almost addicting. Heather suddenly felt as if she was crashing and she shuddered a few times scratching down Billy's back before going limp under him, her moans echoing in his ears as he came hard into the condom, his hips stuttering erratically.

  
"Fuck!" He exclaimed as he panted against her mouth while she breathed into his. They were a panting, sweaty mess but Heather felt entirely relaxed. She opened her eyes when Billy pressed his forehead to hers in an effort to calm his breathing.

  
"That's what I've been missing out on?" She asked teasingly, while his lips formed a smirk. 


	7. I'm no Good at Goodbyes

The months went by quickly and Billy was packing the last of his bedroom into the small rental truck. It would meet him in California while he took a few days to drive down; they would arrive approximately the same time as they were leaving the same time tomorrow. Heather parked behind the truck and whistled out for her boyfriend. Billy hopped down from the back of the truck and Heather jumped into his arms as he opened them for her, picking her up. 

  
"Hi baby", he murmured against her neck. 

"Today's the day...I love you and I know it's going to be hard, but we'll see each other on Holidays' right?" Heather whispered, pressing her cheek to his. Billy nodded and set her back down on her feet. 

  
"Yes and during breaks", he promised. Heather chewed on her lip. 

  
"You'll write to me?" She questioned, her eyes downcast. She was trying so hard to keep everything together but she was going to miss her boyfriend-they had decided to do long distance. Heather didn't know if it would work, but she was hoping it did. Billy had said he would get a cell phone, but Heather knew they would be expensive and she wanted him to focus on school. Billy pulled her from her thoughts as he brought her in for a kiss, holding her face in his hands. Heather returned the kiss, wrapping her arms around his neck. Billy picked her up once more and she laughed, pulling back. 

  
"I'll send you a letter every month", he promised. Billy didn't want to let her go, he was leaving the next day. Heather kissed his forehead as he once more set her down. Billy bit his lip and then pulled her tightly against him. 

  
"I'm sending my stuff to the apartment I rented already but tonight...Will you spend it with me at the motel?" He asked, murmuring against her ear. Susan walked out of the house, the for sale sign sitting happily on the front lawn. She watched the young couple knowing that they were going to try their hardest and supporting them the whole way. As she walked down the pathway, Billy turned towards her.

  
"You're both coming for Christmas right?" She asked, tilting her head. Billy nodded with a shrug. 

  
"Well, I'll have two weeks off for the winter break, but we did promise the Byers' that we would see them first and then come to your house on Christmas day for dinner after opening gifts with the Byers", he explained. Heather nodded and smiled brightly. 

  
"Of course. I can't wait to see you guys. I already know what I'm planning on getting you and Max for Christmas", she gushed happily. Susan shook her head before pulling Heather into a hug. 

  
"I can't wait to see you. I'm so glad you came into our lives'. You're the best thing that has happened to our family", Susan said honestly. Billy pulled Heather back to him, wrapping his arms around her waist and rested his head on her shoulder, looking at his step-mom. 

  
"I will politely disagree but...I will write to you and Max", she promised. Heather smiled again and Billy tugged her closer. 

  
"We're going to go get dinner, would you like us to bring you back any food?" Heather offered. Billy nodded slowly and Susan shook her head. 

  
"No, you two go have fun. I told Max I would pick her up at seven so I should be leaving shortly. Come say goodbye before you leave tomorrow", she said to the both of them as she headed towards her car. Heather turned towards her boyfriend and kissed him lightly on the lips. 

  
"Let's get something to eat and take it to the motel", he suggested as they broke apart. Heather nodded and squeezed him tightly. Billy opened the passenger side of his Camaro, watching his girlfriend get in and buckle up. 

  
\-------

  
They picked up food from Burger King and Heather smiled as she smelled their burgers, their fingers lacing together as he headed for the motel. Billy was rubbing soft circles on her hand, feeling them trembling gently. As he parked, her turned towards her; the air was thick with bittersweet tension. Heather turned to look at him, unbuckling herself and leaned close to him. 

  
"I miss you already and you haven't even left yet", she said, her voice strained from emotion. Billy cupped her chin in his hand, placing a tentative kiss to her lips. 

  
"I know baby, I miss you too. Everything will be okay", he promised before he got out holding the bag of food while Heather grabbed their drinks. They headed towards the room since Billy had already gotten the key when he rented the room. As he opened the door, Heather's breath was taken from her at the scene in front of her. There were rose petals all over the floor and the bed, little lights around the room. 

  
"I didn't want to leave candles because I didn't know how long we would be and I wanted to do something romantic for you", he said rubbing the back of his neck shyly. Heather entered his personal space and kissed him before she walked over to the small table in the corner and set the drinks down. 

  
"It's beautiful, I love it", Heather told him. Billy's shyness wore off and he stood there with his cocky smile before he shut the door behind them, locking it.   
After their dinner, Heather and Billy made love deep into the night. It was nearing two a.m. when they finally collapsed next to each other, panting softly. As they turned on their sides to look at each other Heather reached out to touch his face. If she could, she would have gone a few more rounds but she was exhausted and just wanted to enjoy the rest of her time cuddled up against Billy. His arms wound around her and she snuggled closer, resting her head on his chest. Listening to his heartbeat made her chest begin to ache as she thought about how far they would be from each other. She placed her hand on his arm and ran her fingertips across his skin. 

  
"I love you", he said quietly. Heather could hear the thickness of emotion in his voice and it made her feel a bit sad. Her big green eyes slowly moved to look up at him. 

  
"I love you too. So very much", she replied just as quietly. She didn't want him to leave, but knew they should get some decent sleep before he had such a long drive. He was going to miss waking up with Heather snuggled by his side, her hair all mashed up on one side. Sometimes he teased her about looking like a cockatoo and they would laugh until tears fell down their face. Billy gave her a soft kiss and she returned it for a moment until he pulled back; he frowned, noticing the tears in her eyes. 

  
"It already feels like goodbye", she explained with a watery laugh. Billy brushed his thumb against her cheek, catching the stray tears. 

  
"I know...But it won't be such a long time. We will see each other soon", he said, a lingering promise in every word. 


End file.
